Snow Day
by Unluckywrites
Summary: Star and Marco wake up to a fantastic surprise, It's a snow day! Just a warning, contains fluff!


**Hey guys, Unluckywrites here with a winter one shot! The name pretty much says it all, just try to ignore the fact they live in a sub tropical climate. Anywho please enjoy and Happy New Years!**

* * *

Once upon a time in the small town of Echo Creek on a chilly winters morning a princess lay cozy in bed sleeping peacefully...

Star's alarm burst into life, "Ugh..." She moaned. Star shut up the blaring alarm and threw the sheets off her bed.

Right away she shivered, "Brrrr why is it so cold? MARCO!" She yelled from her room.

Marco awoke with a sigh, it was too early for this, "WHAT IS IT STAR?" He called back from his room.

"WHY IS IT SO COLD?"

Marco rolled over, "Ugh... JUST A SECOND."

Begrudgingly he edged his way out of bed. Star was right, it was quite cold. He pressed his feet against the floor boards and instantly recoiled. Star was more than right, it was freezing!

Marco fell back onto his bed and moaned. "Ok Diaz you got this."

He forced his feet onto the floor and a chill ran up his spin. Step by frozen step he made his way to the window.

Marco pulled back his rooms thick darkened curtains and was blinded by a brilliant sight.

Outside his delicately frosted window was a winter wonderland. Everything in sight was buried under at least two feet of snow. The sky was a placid white and all around glittering snowflakes filled the air.

Marco let out a small joyful yelp. "STAR LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW!"

He patiently listed for Star's reaction and right on queue a loud squeal of delight ring out.

Marco's door burst open. Star bolted inside and forcefully shook him by the shoulders "MARCO IT'S SNOWING!"

Marco chuckled "Yes Star it's snowing calm down!" He said putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her exited shaking.

Star released Marco and began to prance around the room singing "It's snowing, It's snowing!"

"Hey, you know what Star we might not even have to go to school today if it snows enough!"

Star whirled around and faced Marco with wide eyes "Actually?!"

"Yup, let's go listen to the radio and find out!"

Star dashed out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen, Marco following close behind.

Mr and Mrs Diaz were already down stairs waiting for the kids. Star and Marco burst into the living room nearly toppling over one another, "Mom, Da-"

"Ahhh Marco, Star, we have been waiting for you two! It looks like you're off for the day!" Mr Diaz said cutting the boy off.

"You know what this means Star..."

Star looked over to Marco.

"It's a snow day!" Marco shouted.

Star jumped for joy and clapped her hands gleefully "YAY!"

Mrs Diaz laughed, "Now come on and eat your breakfast!"

After finishing their morning meal Star and Marco trotted off to put on their snow suits and went outside. They stood in the frigid air, their breaths like fluffy clouds and cheeks a bright pink.

"Alright Star what do you want to do first? We have all day after all..."

"I know I know lets... go jump in the snow!" Star grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the snow laden front yard.

"Woah hey stop for a second, the snow is pretty cold an-"

"Opps!" Star cut Marco off by shoving him into the snow leaving a Marco shaped hole in the ground.

Marco rolled over with something in his mittens...

"Well Star that was pretty good but... BLAM!"

Marco threw a snowball and hit star centre chest, "Hey! No fair I wasn't ready!"

Marco laughed and threw another snowball hitting her again.

Star giggled "Alright I see how it is, game on!" She picked up a snowball and tossed it at Marco hitting him in the back as he ran away.

Marco turned and dived to the right throwing a snowball mid air, it completely missed and landed a good three feet off target.

Star burst out laughing, "Come on Marco you can do better than _that_ can't you?"

Marco popped his head up from the snow "Hey I don't tell you how to snowball fight!"

"That's because I'm actually good at it!"

Marco pushed himself out of the snow drift and laughed, "Alright, we'll finish this later." He said vindictively, "But first I want to go tobogganing!"

Star raised an eyebrow, "What's to-baw-ga-ning?"

Marco gasped, "You've never been tobogganing?!"

"I guess not, I'm I missing out on something?"

Marco grabbed Star's hand, "Star I got something to show you..." He said with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later at the top of Echo Creeks highest hill...

"Ok Star are you ready?"

"Let's get this thing going!"

Marco who was sitting in the back of the toboggan pushed it forward and they edged to the precipice of the hill.

The toboggan flew down the snowy hill, Star's hair whipped in the snowy wind "WOOOOOO!"

Marco laughed pushed Star's hair out of the way as they slid down the hill to see where they were headed, "STAR LOOK OUT FOR THE RAMP!" He exclaimed.

"LOOK OUT? THAT'S WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR!" Star turned around and faced Marco, giving him a bright rosy cheeked smile.

Marco laughed, "BRACE YOURSELF!" He yelled and shut his eyes.

The toboggan jumped off the snow mound and high into the air. Marco opened his eyes and for a moment the world slowed to a snail's pace. The toboggan tumbled below and Star was caught in a fit of giggles as they fell surrounded by soft flecks of snow. Marco couldn't help but laugh too and before he knew it they had fallen head first into a snow drift.

Star burst out of the snow arms raised high, "WOOOOOO! That was awesome!"

"I told you you'd like it." Marco said, voice muffled by the snow.

Star grabbed his hand and ripped him out, "Come on let's go again!"

Marco chuckled and they ran back up the hill to spend the rest of the day tobogganing away...


End file.
